Orbit Oceanic Airways
Orbit Oceanic Airways is a Terrain-based international airline owned by the Orbit group (51%) and Terrain Aviation Holdings (49%). The airline is based in Neo Domino City, UnitedTerra, near Neo Domino International Airport. The airline operates services to many islands in the Sub-Antarctic, Eastshield, Freezeland,Trans-Antarctica, the Antarctic Peninsula and other destinations as well, from it's main hubs at New Club Penguin International Airport and Neo Domino International Airport.The airline uses a mixed fleet of Airhail and Snowing aircraft. The airline is the third airline to utilize the Orbit brand, which is currently in use for five airlines. History The airline,which began as a proposed service to the Fernland Islands in 2002, by Antarctic-born lawyer Kingsley Levy,and former Sealand Airways pilot, Jeffery Michaels. The airline was to provide service to the Fernland Islands, but due to a shortage of runway length, it was eventually cancelled.Both Levy and Michaels wanted to start service from Gatrick Airport in New Club Penguin.They applied for a gate rental at South Pole City Airstrip (now South Pole City-Orion Freddy Regional Airport), but was turned down by most government officials.Then after,the airline applied for Blizzardville International Airport,which was approved. Although receiving harsh competition from no-frills airline PenguinExpress.In 2003, the airline expanded operations to Polaris, Newton Town, and Gemini. Polaris-City Airport later became a small focus city, and is the only one outside of Terrain soil.In 2005, operations expanded even further with the introduction of new aircraft,new gates, new service, new destinations and new management. The original owners were bought by Orbit, who sold 49% of the airline to Margate Antarctic Airlines, who then sold it to Terrain Aviation Holdings. The airline also faces fierce competition from UTA. During the mid-2000s, 30% of the fleet was taken out of service and re-painted with the words "No UTA/CPA", after merger talks between Club Penguin AirFlights and UTA started.The airline is continuing to expand and grow, and is one of the best airlines, according to SkyTracks airline rating guide Rivalry with UTA Ever since the airline began operating, UTA has opposed their actions, and voted against them. UTA is the largest carrier in the UnitedTerra,and surpasses both AirTerra and Orbit Oceanic Airways. UTA has stated that Orbit Oceanic Airways is one of the most "unworthy to fly" airlines. But, airline critics and regular passengers say the opposite, UTA is the worst airline that loses baggage, with 167,000 or so pieces of luggage missing every six months. Compared to OOA at only 30,000 per year. UTA is rated worse than OOA, in most criteria. UTA has comdemned the NO WAY UTA/CPA scheme, which it declares offensive and demaning to the airline. Fleet *Snowing 777-200ER (11) *Snowing 747-400 (7) *Airhail A380-800 (5) *Airhail A340-300 (9) *Airhail A330-300 (5) Cabin There are three classes, First Class, Main Cabin Premium and Main Cabin First Class First Class is the business class equivalent of the airline, and is available on all flights.The seats are made from leather, and have a 45 inch pitch.The seats are equipped with AVOD screens, which feature on demand movies, music and television shows.Passengers receive free, three-course gourmet meals. There are also snacks, drinks and other amenities available as well. Passengers in this class also are treated to pre-flight services, special check-in and boarding and access to The Hangar, the airline's lounge, which is located at select destinations. Main Cabin Premium Main Cabin Premium is the premium economy class equivalent of the airline,and is also available on all flights. The seats featured in this class are made from leather and have a 39 inch pitch.The seats are equipped with AVOD screens as well. with an on-demand system, which has less features than those in First Class. Like First Class, meals are free, but only provide two-courses.There are also free snacks, drinks and other amenities available as well. Passengers only receive pre-flight services, unlike the First Class, which receives more amenities.Access to The Hangar for Main Cabin and Main Cabin Premium passengers is barred, unless they carry a frequent flyer's card. Main Cabin Main Cabin is the economy class equivalent of the airline, and is also available on all flights. The seats featured in this class are made from fabric and have a 33 inch pitch. Seats are equipped with free AVOD screens, which provide on demand movies, audio and shows, and has less shows and movies available than that of Main Cabin Premium and First Class.Passengers also may buy a selection of two to five course meals, ordered from the touch screen AVOD, received by the flight attendants via an IcePad. Passengers also receive free snacks and drinks as well. Unlike the first two classes, passengers in this class do not receive pre-flight services or access to the Hangar. Category:Airlines